State VS Halliwell/Gordon
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: Piper is acussed of murder! How will she get out of this? AU story


State VS Gordon  
  
" Mr Wyatt for the defendant Piper halliwel gordon, You honor.  
  
" Mr Turner for the state. You honor.  
  
" So noted gentleman. Mr Turner you may state your case" judge Webster said.  
  
District attorny cole turner got of his seat and walked around his table. He didnt speak for several seconds. As if not knowing where to start. This however was a stategie to get theattetion of the jurors soly on to him.  
  
cole turner had a reputation. Of being ruthless in the courtroom and not turning a blind eye to anything. He never came to court without being fully prepared. He was ready for what ever the defence would throw at him. He had without a doubt looked at every angle this case could go.  
  
With an agstravagant motion he turned to the juror.  
  
"we the state will prove beyond a reasonable doubt. That this women".  
  
At this he turned around towards the defendants table and pointed to the women sitting next to her lawer.  
  
"Has killed her husband. Not only that we will prove that it was premededated and that Mr gordon. enlisted the help of her sisters to do so. So jurors i ask you not to fall for her deneanor in this courtroom. This woman". And again he turned and pointed to the women. who almost coward under his stare.  
  
"Planned and carefully excecuted the death of her husband Dan gordon. The defence is going to try to convince you that Mr Gordon was a brut, a monster , and an all around bastardt. And for all we kno he could have been.That however does not give Mr gordon the right to have her hausband killed.  
  
You need to stick to the facts and evidence we present in this case And with all this evidence you can only come to this conclusion". again he turned back to the defandants table.  
  
"that this women Piper halliwell Gordon is guilty of murder in the first degree. thank you ladies and gentelman.  
  
With that cole went back to his seat and sat down. with a smile on his face. his opening statement had gone fine. He had gotten their attention. He liked it short and to the point. no reason to drag it out. there would be time for that later in the trail. he thought.  
  
"Mr Wyatt, the floor is all yourse" judge webster said.  
  
Before leo Wyatt got out of his seat he bend over to his client and sqeeuzed her hand lightly. He looked in her eyes and could see the women was scared to death. her hands trembling beneath his."Dont worry piper, now it is our turn, now we get to tell our side of the story. He gave her an reasuring smile. Piper tried to return it. But it never reached her eyes.  
  
"Ladies and gentelman, Goodmorning". leo smiled at the jurors.  
  
Leo had been a lawyer since he had left lawschool and had joined Wyatt,Wyatt and jones.  
  
Just as cole turner was the best d.a . Leo was the best defence attorny around.  
  
In his ten years he had only lost two cases. And the reason for that was that both clients had lied on the stand.And just like cole, Leo had reashearched the case to death, and also knew every wich way this case could go.  
  
He was convinced that his client piper halliwell was innocent of the crime she was accused of. And he was going to prove that.  
  
"While i agree with Mr turner, that dan gordon was a brutal mean and horrible monster and all around bastardt. And by all accounts should be dead. However what i dont agree with is that my client is guilty.  
  
My client did not, I repeat did not kill her husband or had anything to do with death. My client is not capebale of doing so.  
  
we tend to prove that her husband, set out this whole this whole thing with the sole purpose of getting my client to spend the rest of her natural life in jail.  
  
We will prove to Piper halliwell that the justice of this country still works.  
  
We will prove to you that dan tries to reach from beyond the grave to make his wife pay one more time.  
  
we will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that this woman had nothingwhat so ever to do with her husbands death. and when this trail nears it's end you can only come to the same conclusion as i have.  
  
And that is that Mrs piper halliwell gordon is not guilty". with that leo turned and went back to his seat.  
  
  
  
Murmering was heard from the crowd.Both opening statements had been so short. They hadnt expected the real trial to get on its way so soon. Most of them had thought that each party would at least take a day trying to state their case.  
  
Judge webster put his gavel down and the crowd became quiet. The judge looked around the room and decided he would start fresh tomorrow.And get a full days of work in.  
  
"Seen as it is late in the afternoon we will reconvene tomorrow morning at nine am. This court is adjourned till then". He said and banged is gavel down again and got up to leave the court room.  
  
Cole got up and shook leo's hand. "good opening statement he told him.  
  
"Same there mister turner" leo said.  
  
Then cole turned and left the courtroom.  
  
Leo turned and reached for piper's arm but she flinched back.  
  
"Sorry piper i keep forgetting" leo said.  
  
But at least she didnt shy away from him like she used to do in the beginning.  
  
That first day he had met her in his office now almost three months ago. Accomponied by both her sisters Phoebe Morris and Paige matthews.  
  
Leo had known Paige and phoebe for several years. But had never known there was a third sister. Neither one had ever spoken of her.Dispite the fact that phoebe was married to darryl a very good friend of his. and the best detective san fransico p.d had. and they had gone out on many accasions. He guessed it had never come up.  
  
he had known Paige more on a proffesinal level . She was head of child social services and had referred many clients to him. A very proffesinal woman in his eyes. and he there for knew that neither phoebe nor paige where capable of murder.  
  
** 3 1/2 months earlier.**  
  
The three of them had walked in to his office. Paige and Phoebe very confidant. But piper had stayed in the back. She was a stunning women. With long auburn brown hair. that seemed to go on forever.And big brown eyes that looked as big as silver dollars. She had a great figure he could see. However one could hardly see it. for she was covered in a long sleeved sweater and sweatpants. despite the ninety degree wheather outside.  
  
He had shaken Paige's hand and did the same to phoebe along with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How are darryl and the kids" he asked her.  
  
"Their fine, he is watching them right now, and suzie wants to know when uncle weo can come over to see her again". phoebe smiled at him.  
  
Phoebe had two daughters suzie three years old and hope five years old.  
  
"Tell her uncle weo will visit soon" he said smiling back at her  
  
Little suzie had melted his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on her. A little angel send down from heaven he had often called her.  
  
"And who do we have here"? as he stepped passed paige and extended his hand.  
  
Piper had flinched and took a step back before she reluctantly held up her hand as well.  
  
leo had taken it in to his and he could feel she was shaking like a leaf. she had pulled back before he even had a change to fully wrap his hand around hers. and she had taken another step back to where she was halfway hidden behind paige.  
  
Phoebe had put an arm around piper.  
  
"Ths my friend is our other sister Piper, and we might as well get straight to the point, she needs your help in a big way". As phoebe introcduced piper.  
  
" I never knew there was a thrid gorgous halliwell around ". Leo said as he glanced over towards Piper.  
  
Piper had dropped her head in the instant he had said it. Her hair dropped to te side of her face. Now complete hidden from his stare. Leo turned to her sisters.  
  
"How can i help you ladies". he said.  
  
Paige took the lead. "Piper got arrested this morning". she stated.  
  
"Why" leo wanted to know. He could not imagen why this women would have been arrested. She looked like she couldnt even hurt a fly. Hell it would seem to be the other way around. He swore if one would fly in to her she might crack.  
  
"For murder" phoebe now spoke.  
  
" For murder"? leo said his curousity raised. "why would they arrest her for murder" leo added.  
  
"Because it was her husband that was murdered" phoebe contineud.  
  
"Okay then". leo said as he had taken out a legal pad. to take down some notes.  
  
"Now before i take this case i have to look in to it" Leo said as he looked at phoebe for understanding.  
  
" Dont worry leo, I thought as much" phoebe said as she give him a smile.  
  
"Then there is one more thing. I need to talk to mrs gordon on her own for a little while".  
  
as he looked at both phoebe and paige. and then turned to Piper.  
  
Piper looked at her sisters scared out of her mind.Pleading looks where shooting form her eyes, begging her sisters not to leave her here with this stranger. but both her sisters got up. Paige hunkered next to her chair.  
  
"Hunny we are going to be in the other room if you need us okay". she said.  
  
"Leo is a perfect gentleman, he wont hurt you i promise" phoebe added to paige's comment.  
  
Piper nodded her head and a barely audible "okay" was heard. phoebe squeezed her hand and then both sisters got up to leave to room.  
  
"So Mrs Gordon" leo started and walked to the chair next to hers. But when he saw her retreat in her chair . He walked back behind his desk. He didnt want to scare her any more then she already was.  
  
"You want me to keep caling you Mrs gordon or is Piper okay" he asked her.  
  
"Piper" she whispered so soft leo almost didnt hear her.  
  
"Okay piper it is then". Leo said.  
  
"how long have you been married Piper" Leo asked starting his questions.  
  
"Nine years".  
  
"Any kids"?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How many Piper"? he tried to get her to give him more then one word anserwers. but again a short and polite answer came.  
  
"Three"  
  
"Boys, girls"? leo wanted to know.  
  
"1 boy and 2 girls". piper answered softly.  
  
It almost seemed to leo that she was afraid to speak. he had thought if he would ask about her childeren the woman would open up. but she didnt. She only spoke when spoken to. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Leo contineud his questions.  
  
"How come the police thinks you killed you husband" leo asked deciding to get straight to the point.  
  
"Becuae i am the one that found him" she said.  
  
"Yes but finding him doesnt mean you killed him". Leo said more to himself then her. There had to be something else or the police would not have taken her in custody.  
  
" Did they find anything that would point you out as the killer". He asked her.  
  
"The note" piper said.  
  
"Waht note" leo said as now his curiousity was peeked again.  
  
"The note they found upstairs".  
  
Did you bring the note" he asked her with out thinking.  
  
"No the police have it". piper said.  
  
"Of course they would i am sorry i wasnt thinking" he said to piper as he gave her little smile. but this one dropped her head as soon as he did.  
  
"Do you remember what the note said. " He asked her.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"And"?  
  
"It said that if any one found that note that he was dead and that i was the one that had killed him". It was the first full sentence she had spoken since they had walked into his office an hour ago.  
  
Leo had kept looking at her when she was speaking. While the women was scared out of her mind there where no further emotions. There was nothing. Not when she talked about Dan. Not when she talked about her childeren. Not when she talked about how her husband was trying to set her up for murder. It looked like there was no life left in her.Yes she was alive and breathing but that was all one could say about her.  
  
Leo wondered how bad her life must have been for this women to turn out like this. He had heard about woman like this but he had never encountered one like her before. He knew he needed to talk to his partners. But no matter what they would say he was going to take this case. and he was going to win it, he was going to win it for her. He was going to help this women get some degree of life back.  
  
Tbc  
  
Leo got up to open the door and piper almost jumped out of her chair from his sudden movement.  
  
"I am sorry piper i didnt mean to scare you"! leo said.  
  
"Its okay" Piper whispered.  
  
Leo slowely opened the door and told paige and phoebe that they could come back in.  
  
Phoebe walked straight over to piper and put her hand on her shoulder. "i need to talk to my partners first , But i am pretty sure we are going to take the case". He told the sisters.  
  
Phoebe walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Thanks leo, I knew you would". she said to him.  
  
"We have alot more to talk about over the next few weeks. so where are you staying" leo had directed his question to piper but phoebe answered insted.  
  
" She is staying with me and darryl".  
  
" I will be be by later tonight would that be okay". leo asked phoebe.  
  
" That would be great leo, and thanks again". phoebe said to him.  
  
and as leo watched the three sisters walk out of the office he knew with out a doubt that piper had nothing what so ever to do with killing her husband. he didnt know why but he just knew.  
  
after the girls had left he had called his partners and told him about the case. they had said if he wanted it he could take it. Like he would have taken no for an answer anyway.  
  
Later that night he knocked on the morrison's door. phoebe greeted him at the door, saying she had a crisis in the kitchen and to find his way around.  
  
" Uncle weo.......Uncle weo" leo was greeted as he was closing the door behind him. Suzies little chubby legs carried her as fast as she could over to her uncle weo.  
  
Behind her another little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a minutre version of her mom Piper. Leo guessed.  
  
Leo picked up little suzie and carried her in the living room.  
  
There he saw hope with another girl about a year older then herself. "Hi uncle leo" hope greeted him."hey hopy" leo smiled back at her. Across from the couch in the oversised chair sat a boy roughly the same age as the girls.  
  
"Hey little angel of mine" Leo said to suzie, still in his arms.  
  
"Who are all these people in your house huh".  
  
"Those are not peoples they are kids" suzie laughed at him.  
  
"Oh silly me of course they are kids but who are they" leo laughed as well.  
  
One chubby arm came loose from his neck. "That" she said as she pointed to the youngest." that is holly, And that is alyssa, And that is brian". as she pointed to the boy in the chair.  
  
"Hi everyone" leo said looking at the kids. Alyssa got up and ran from the room. Brian never said a word and kept very quiet not moving a muscle hoping that leo would not notice him or something.  
  
Little holly however was braver then her siblings. she had come a little closer and looked him over once or twice.  
  
"Hey i was pwaying with suzie" she told him.  
  
" I am sorry alyssa". leo said using the wrong name on purpose.  
  
"I am not awyssa," holly laughed. "I am howwy".  
  
"Holly leave mister wyatt alone" leo heard from the door. he looked up to see piper.  
  
"You know better then to interrupt grown-ups" Piper told her daughter. Holly walked over to her mom and clamped hrself to her leg. "I am sowwie mommy". she said.  
  
"Dont let it happen again okay" piper said.  
  
this was just a little to much for leo the child had done nothing wrong.  
  
" Piper she was not disturbing me i was the one talking to her" he said to her.  
  
Leo could almost see her cower under his words.  
  
Phoebe had come from her crisis in the kitchen And piper made a quik exit.  
  
Taking little holly with her. and she must have made some gesture to brian because he got out of the chair and followed his mom and sister.  
  
Leo sat down on the couch still holding suzie and put her on his lap.  
  
"Phoebe what has happened to her" leo asked her. "piper i mean".  
  
"That leo is a very long story" she anwered him as she got up and took her daughter from his lap.  
  
" And i will tell you as soon as i have put this one down". she said and then walked out of the room leaving leo on his own once again.  
  
tbc  
  
Leo sat back down when he noticed a little head bopping back and forth cleary trying to hide.he saw her little eyes staring at him.  
  
" I feel like someone is staring at me" he said loud enough that he knew she would hear him. " I feel that those little brown eyes belong to alyssa...........No wait.......Hopy's.......Nah they are not hopy's either.......Oh oh i know those eyes belong to suzie". he said.  
  
He could hear little holly laugh.  
  
"Yup i know that i am right those eyes defenatly belong to suzie". he said again.  
  
He knew what was going to happen next and he was right. Jumping from her hiding place came holly.A big smile on her face she said. "I am not suzie, I am howwy".  
  
Leo had to laugh as well. " Hey holly i am leo wyatt" he said to her.  
  
"Hi weo wyatt, my wast name i gordon, Howwy gordon that's me" as she came closer to him.  
  
"Well holly gordon it is very nice to meet you" Leo said as he put out his hand.  
  
slowly holly walked over to him and ever so carefull put her little hand in his.  
  
Leo's heart melted right there and then.  
  
"hey here you are" leo heard from the door. He looked back to see that it was phoebe.  
  
"Hi aunt phoebe" holly said. "Yeah hi there, your mommy is looking all over for you" phoebe said as she picked up holly."I think it is time for bath and bed young lady" phoebe said.  
  
" do we get to sweep in your house" she asked her aunt.  
  
"Yup you get to sleep at your aunt phoebe and uncle darryl's house isnt that cool"? she asked the little girl.  
  
But little holly got a frown on her face.  
  
"What you dont like to sleep here". phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh no i wuv it" holly said. "but daddy is gonna be mad at mommy if we are not home when he get home fwom work". she told phoebe. and looked over at leo.  
  
It broke leo's heart to see this little three year old worried about her mom getting in to trouble. then it got him mad. A little three year old should not have to worry about what will happen to mommy if she doesnt get home on time.  
  
"Nah dont worry about daddy okay" phoebe said. leo could see she had trouble keeping the tears from falling. "Okay" holly said,  
  
Phoebe kissed her niece and put her on the floor. "now git" she said to her. And little holly ran out of the room . Only to reappear two seconds later.  
  
"Bye weo wyatt" she said as she gave him a big grin.  
  
"bye holly gordon " leo said smiling back at her.  
  
That is quit a little girl Piper has there, she is going to break some hearts when she grows up" leo said to phoebe. after holly had left the room.  
  
"Yeah i think she might" phoebe said . but a sad expression came over her face.  
  
"You okay phoebe"? leo asked her.  
  
" No not really,But now is not the time for me to lose it" she added.  
  
"We need to help piper in every way we can" she said and got up once again to walk over to the t.v cabinet and opened a draw. she retrieved a video casset and tuned around.  
  
Just then one could hear the front door open and slam shut.And darryl walked into the room. "Hey hunny hard day at the office" phoebe said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
" You have no idea" he said kissing her back.  
  
"Hi leo" he said extending his hand to his friend.  
  
"Glad you took the case" he added.  
  
"Anytime buddy" leo said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Listen i had wanted to talk to piper tonight, but it seems everybody is busy at the moment. so why dont i come back tomorrow. So could you make sure she is here Phoebe"? Leo asked phoebe.  
  
"sure! Do you want to talk the her on her own". she asked him.  
  
" If you wouldnt mind!"  
  
" No that will be fine. I will take the little ones to the park , since the other ones will be in school". Phoebe told him.  
  
tbc  
  
Leo had started for the door when he turned back around.  
  
" Oh, Darryl, Ill be by the station tomorrow morning, will you be there"? He asked Darryl.  
  
" Yup i'll be there" this one answered.  
  
" Do you have time to go over the case with me'? leo asked him.  
  
"I will make time if i have to!" Darryl told him.  
  
"Thanks partner". leo said and they shook hands one more time and leo walked back to the door.  
  
He had almost closed the door behind him. When Phoebe opened it back up again.  
  
She handed him the tape.  
  
" This is what our piper is like". She said.  
  
" You look at that tape and you tell me that the person on that tape could kill a fly let alone a human being". she said to him as her eyes started to water over.  
  
"Just look at it leo!" She told him again and then turned around and went in the house closing the door behind her.  
  
Leaving leo standing on the front porch with the tape.  
  
Leo went straight home and even before taken of his coat he went and put the tape in the v.c.r.  
  
And when the images came on the screen he couldnt believe his eyes.  
  
Three beautifull women. Paige...Phoebe and.......Piper!  
  
he couldnt believe that, that was piper. She was more beautiful then he had origanily thought.  
  
This vibrant woman on his tube, could not be the same women that had walked into his office this morning. This woman was full of life. Nothing like the mere image that he saw earlier this evening.  
  
This women had a smile that could light up a room. This woman had color on her cheeks. Not the pale ghost in his offfice. The woman he had seen in his office was just a sad sad copie of the woman on this screen.  
  
Leo sat through the three hour tape with out fast  
  
forwarding it. He could not keep his eyes of the screen. And when the screen faded to black Leo had to force the lump that had formed in his throat back.  
  
Dan had taken this vibrant laughing no care in world woman and had turned her in to a stepford wife. He had litarely taken her and broken her apart to fit the image Dan saw as the perfect woman.  
  
Leaving her with nothing not even her own self respect. Not even her own digenaty. It was a good thing that Dan gordon was a dead man already. Leo thought,  
  
Because he had never thought of taken a life before. But right now leo knew he could with out a doubt. And who ever had killed Dan, had done the world a favor.And he knew more now then ever that he had to help her.  
  
The next morning first thing he went to the police station to talk to darryl. Darryl had gotten al the evidence out. Even some that Leo wasn't supose to know about  
  
the first thing Darryl showed him was the gun.  
  
" So this is what took the bastards life! huh". leo said as he took the gun. "Way to fast of a death in my eyes he added".  
  
Darryl gave him a weird look.  
  
" Yup and it has got all of pipers finger print on it." Darryl said.  
  
"That doesnt look good for her" leo stated.  
  
" Well not really". Darryl said. causing leo to look at him weird this time.  
  
"What do you mean by that" He asked him.  
  
"Well what i mean is while her finger prints are on it she did not fire the gun". Darryl said.  
  
"Okay english please" leo said.  
  
" There was no gunpowder residue on her hands, If piper would have shot the gun it would have been present" Darryl told leo.  
  
" Couldnt she have washed her hands" Leo asked the obvious question.  
  
" Yes she could have, but the gunpowder would not have dissapeard" darryl started.  
  
" Because of the sheer force that the gun went of the blast would have sent the powder back in to her hand. and it would have inbedded into the pores of her hand". Darryl finished." And no amount of washing would get that out. Unless she washed her hands for the next three days".  
  
"Tahts a good thing then. But why arrest her if you couldnt find prove she did, besides this note". Leo said a he picked up the note.  
  
"He could have written that note a year ago for all we know". leo added.  
  
"Just because she didnt fire the gun doesnt mean she couldnt have hired someone to do it for her"! .Darryl told his friend.  
  
"You have seen what she is like leo, she is a battered woman if we ever saw one, and that along with the note could convince a jury to convict her, and you know that as well as i do Leo". Darryl said.  
  
" I however dont think she had anything to with it, Leo i want you to know that". Darryl also said.  
  
" I have to ask you something leo"? Darryl said next.  
  
"Shoot".  
  
"You dont think she did it either or had anything to do with it do you"? Darryl asked.  
  
" Hell no i dont think she did it, this woman is to scared to breath with out permission, let alone take someones life". Leo said looking at darryl.  
  
" How do you know she didnt"? darryl asked.  
  
" I dont know, usually i dont think one way or the other until i have all the facts, but with this case i dont know"? leo said.  
  
"Is it because she is my wife's sister" darryl asked him next.  
  
"Darryl you know me better than that, like i said i dont know what it is, all i know is that she didnt do it." leo told him.  
  
" Leo my man, you have only known her for a day". Darryl implied the obvious.  
  
"That's not it Darryl!" leo said.  
  
but in the back of his mind he heard a little voice saying .  
  
"Who do you think you are fooling leo wyatt, you are falling for this lady and you are falling hard". Leo decided to ignore that little voice. At least for the time being.  
  
"Now i have to ask you something and i hope you wont take offence me asking you"? leo said.  
  
Darryl nodded his head, because he knew what leo was going to ask him.  
  
"How did piper get this way? I looked at the tape that phoebe gave me last night, The woman on there was happy and vibrant and full of life. And while i understand that Dan has done this to her. Where the hell where you guys when this was going on, something like this doesnt happen overnight". Leo ended.  
  
Darryl had just looked at him.  
  
"Do you really think we wouldnt have done something if we knew what was going on". Darryl said with more force the he intended to.  
  
"We hadnt even talked to Piper in the last three years, Until they brought her in yesterday morning,she didnt even call us when she was in trouble leo" darryl said as his shoulders slumbed down.  
  
"She knew her sisters and i would have helped her if she would have called us". he said.  
  
"We would have never let her live the life she was living leo, You have known me for how many years now?, You know i would not let a dog have a life like that!?! let alone my own family". he said. And Leo felt stupid for even having asked it.  
  
" I am sorry darryl" leo appolesized. He knew Darryl would have never let things get that far out of control had he known about it.  
  
"Three years huh" leo said.  
  
" Yup three years. Dan must have had under guard pretty much twenty four seven and even if he went to work he had her so scared that she didnt dare to call her sister afraid of hat he might do if he found out". Darryl said.  
  
" I swear if i would have known what was going on in that house i would have killed the asshole myself, You should have known her back then Leo, she was the sweetest kindest person you would ever want to meet". Darryl added.  
  
Leo knew what he ment , but decided not to say it.  
  
tbc  
  
Darryl and leo talked about the case a little while longer. And then leo had left the police station debating wheter to go to office first or go straight to morrison estate.  
  
He decided the later and took the turn down their street . Now that he had talk to darryl and had seen the tape. He was ready for his talk with piper.  
  
When phoebe had let him in he was once again greeted by not one but two three year olds running their little legs out from under them.  
  
He bend down and picked them both up in one fell swoop.  
  
"Hi little angels" he said to the both of them.  
  
"Hi weo wyatt" holly said to him.  
  
" We are going to the park, with aunt phoebe and mommy has to stay here with you" she added in all her wisdom.  
  
"Okay okay, you two monkey's let uncle leo get his breath" Phoebe said as he pulled first her daughter and then holly out of his arms.  
  
"Piper is upstairs she will be down in a second". she added as she put the two little girls in their summer jackets. and heads out the front door.  
  
Leo walked into the living room and sat down. a few minutes a little noise caught is attetion. and when her turned his head he could see piper standing at the door way. He hadnt even heard her come down the stairs, she had been so queit.  
  
Leo got of the couch. "hey there Piper" he said.  
  
She never really looked at him as she was looking around the room for a seat no doubt as far from him as possible. Leo thought.  
  
"Hi". She said to him but still not looking at him.  
  
Leo sat back down on the couch across the chair she was sitting in. she was wringing her hands nevously and her eyes kept darting across the room as if she was trying to find the fastest exit might something happen.  
  
"Would.......would you like something to drink Mr wyatt"? leo heard her ask.  
  
Leo looked up in suprise. it was the first time she had spoken before being spoken too. and he was happy. it was progress how ever little it was.  
  
"Yes i would love something to drink, And the name is leo." he added to it.  
  
Piper got up to go to the kitchen and leo decided he would go along with her. He knew he was making her more nervous then she already was by doing so but leo thought that,They where going to spend a lot of time together. And she might as well get used to fact that he was there. and hope that she wouldnt be so nervous anymore once some time had passed.  
  
She had picked up a few glasses. And because her hands where shaking so badly she dropped one of them causing it to fall to the floor in a miliion little pieces.  
  
" Oh no...no....no..."! He heard her say in a pannicked voice.  
  
" He is going to kill me......He is going to kill me....." She said next.  
  
"Who is going to kill you piper"? Leo said as he walked closer. but piper backed up in a hurry.  
  
"Darryl he is going to kill me". she whispered.  
  
"Why because you broke a glass"? Leo asked her.  
  
Piper nodded her head averting his eyes.  
  
" Piper just because you broke a glass doesnt mean Darryl is going to hurt you" leo said  
  
"But i broke it!" she siad softly. It took all of him not to take this broken woman in his arms and wipe all the pain out of her eyes. But he knew if he would take another step she would bolt.  
  
"Well if he is going to hurt you then he is going to hurt me too". Leo said as he picked up a glass and threw it on the floor.  
  
" See piper , it happens to every body ...oops i did it again" as he dropped another one on the floor.  
  
"It happens" and the next one hit the floor.  
  
"Please leo stop" Piper said as she looked at him.  
  
" Please i am going to be in so much trouble". She said as tears where coming to her eyes.  
  
Leo looked up at her. His heart broke seeing her like this.  
  
"piper hunny, You have to know that somethings sometimes just happen! And that you wont get hurt, and just because you did something wrong or you broke something, doesnt mean that someone is going to hurt you"! he said to her in a soft tone.  
  
Piper looked at him. She was still scared to death but leo could see there was something else in her eyes. And leo liked it.  
  
"Let's clean this up and then we will have our talk okay" leo said to her.  
  
Piper nodded her head. "I will do it" she told him.  
  
"Piper did you make this mess"? leo asked her. Again she looked at him.  
  
"Well did you? he asked her again.  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
"Well then you go into the other room while i'll clean this mess okay"! he said to her.  
  
Piper nodded her head and walked out of the room. Leo would have bet a million dollars that dan had never in his life cleaned up anything piper might have dropped and he felt good showing her that if she was not responsible for making this mess then she didnt have to clean it up.  
  
After having cleaned up the kitchen and called Darryl to let him know why he had a few less glasses in his cabinet. Leo walked back into the livingroom holding two plastic cups with soda.  
  
"I thought that might be safer". he said as he smiled at her.  
  
Piper looked up at him. And for the first time since he had met her. He saw her smile!  
  
And a beautiful smile at that.  
  
tbc  
  
Leo then got serious again.  
  
"Piper"? But as soon as he said Pipers smile dissapeard, like she had done something wrong, and her head dropped back to her chest.  
  
Something in leo's chest became tighter. Just be looing at her.  
  
But he had to press on.  
  
"Piper i went to talk to darryl this morning,and for the record neither darryl nor i think you had anything to do with killing your husband". Leo started.  
  
"But that said, we have to find out who did and why"? Leo went on.  
  
"Now first things first". he said looking at her.  
  
"Piper are you listing"?  
  
Piper nodded her head.  
  
"Piper can you explain Why your fingerprints are all over the gun"? He asked her.  
  
For a few seconds Piper didnt say anything, And leo thought she hadnt heard him. And was about to ask again when piper looked up and starting talking.  
  
"Yesterday morning i found the gun, and i didnt want the kids to get it , so i put it up higher, so that they couldnt reach it"! she said  
  
"Did you know there was a gun in the house"?  
  
Piper nodded her head again.  
  
"This might seem like a stupid question but was the gun in the same place it usually was"?  
  
Piper lifted her head, not understanding what he meant by that question.  
  
"The gun, Piper was it where it usually was"? he asked her again.  
  
When he looked up he could see a tear was rolling down her cheek.  
  
What had happened? What had he done? What had he said? he was pretty sure to keep his voice calm not to scare her. That couldnt be it. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Piper are you okay"? He asked worried.  
  
she nodded her head again.  
  
Tell me what is wrong Piper"! leo pressed on.  
  
"There really wasn't a place he kept it, He.........He had it usually on him". she told him.  
  
Leo looked more closely at her.  
  
"Are you telling me he kept that gun with him at all times"? he asked her.  
  
Piper again nodded her head.  
  
"Okay piper i need you to be sure of this"?  
  
"he always carried it with him. Never leaving it out of his side"? he asked again.  
  
Piper looked at him. "Never"! she said.  
  
A thought was forming in leo's head, but it was too soon to tell he had to talk it over with Darryl at some point. he looked back at Piper.  
  
"Piper you need to tell me what happened, from the time you got up , up to the time you found Dan"! leo said.  
  
"Can you do that"? He added.  
  
"Well we got up we had breakfast and me and the ki........". Piper started, but leo interupted.  
  
"No ...no Piper, i need to know every second of every minute from the time you got up, up to time you found Dan"!  
  
Piper looked at him and once again nodded her head.  
  
"I got up at 5:30 am as always, i went to the bathroom to run Dans bath like i do evry morning". She started.  
  
"Then i went downstairs to made his breakfast, and then i went and woke him up and gave him his bath". she went on.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. You had to give him a bath every morning"! leo asked in disbelieve.  
  
Piper looked at him like it was the most normal thing a wife does for her husband.  
  
That guys was more of a louse then leo had thought, although he should have expected it. Dan afterall was the king of his castle, and piper was his servant not more and ......hell she was treated then less. Just thinking of the way Dan had treated her made his blood boil.  
  
"How was Dan that morning"? Leo wanted to know.  
  
"Waht do you mean"? piper asked him.  
  
"Was Dan the same as always or was he different"? Leo said.  
  
It looked to Leo as if Piper had to think on that question a few seconds.  
  
"He was the same but different". she finaly said.  
  
"Well .......nicer somehow, i dont know how to explain it"! she said.  
  
"Okay what happened next"? leo asked her the next question.  
  
"After dan was done with is bath and was eating his beakfast i went and woke up the kids." Piper said.  
  
"When did you find the gun"? leo asked her.  
  
"When i went in to the bathroom, it was just laying there on the sink"! Again a tear came down her cheek.  
  
"What if holly would have found it, I had to move it leo, Brian and alyssa know not to touch it, But holly wants to know everything, she is so smart"! As now the tears where a steady stream down her face.  
  
It was the first time Piper had volunteerd any information, about her self or the kids. There where emotions when she talked about her daughter, unlike the last time she had mentioned them.  
  
"Piper dont cry"! leo said softly.  
  
"She didn't get to it and you made sure of that"! Leo told her.  
  
Piper looked up at him, she had stopped crying but the tears where still near the surface.  
  
"So you found the gun! then what did you do"? leo went on.  
  
"Did you tell dan you moved the gun"?  
  
"NO"! Came her answer way to fast.  
  
"Why not"? leo asked. Then realised what he had just said. And couldnt believe he could have been that dumb. "great going idiot"! he said to himself.  
  
"That was dan's pride and joy. And i was never to touch it or......." she never finished the sentence. Only stared back to the floor.  
  
"Well what the hell did he expect you to do, Leave it there for holly to find"!! A little louder then he had meant too, but the thought of little holly holding the gun in her little hands made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He looked back at piper, And could see she had backed all the way to back of the chair her eyes flying across the room. She looked like an caged animal that wanted out. And to his shock Leo realised that he was the one that caused it,by raising his voice and showing how angery he was.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
"Oh piper, i am sorry, i didnt mean to scare you, i am sorry" He said again.  
  
He had gotten up and had closed the short distance between them.  
  
He took her trembling hands in to his.  
  
"Piper look at me"! He said.  
  
"Piper"! he wisphered, and softly he put his hand on her chin.And he lifted her head.  
  
"Piper, Look at me! does it look like i would hurt you"? He asked her.  
  
She shook her head. And leo gave her a smile.  
  
A smile that disappeardthe instant he heard her next words.  
  
"But Dan didnt look like he would hurt me either but then he did".  
  
Leo pulled back . Stunned.  
  
With those 13 little words she had put him in the same catgorie as that bastardt of an husband of hers.An for a few seconds he didnt even know how to react to it.  
  
He pulled himself back together and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Piper ia m nothing like your husband"! Was all he said to her. Before returning to the order of things.  
  
"Now after you had found the gun and had gotten the kids dressed, What did you do"? leo went on as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.  
  
"We went downstairs, And me and the kids had breakfast"! Piper said also ignoring the previous minutes although not with as much sucsess as Leo seemed to have.  
  
"What time was that" Leo wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know somewhere around seven i guess"? piper said.  
  
"Hmm, did Dan make any phone calls whle you where there"?  
  
"No, not that i can remember unless he made them when i was upstairs with the kids".  
  
"Then wha did you do"?  
  
Then me and the kids had to go to the park"! piper answered him.  
  
"You had to"? Leo asked her." At seven in the morning"!!  
  
"When Dan tells you to do something. You do it with out asking questions". she stated  
  
"But seven o clock in the morning Piper!! Dint you find that a little strange"? he said looking at her.  
  
" Like i said we didnt ask anything whatever Dan wanted Dan got, And the morning had gone so good i didnt want to rock the boat". She said to him.  
  
Leo could only inmagen what those other mornings looked like in that house.  
  
"So you and the kids went to the park"?  
  
"Yes and when we came back, i found him"! Piper said.  
  
"Okay a few more questions and then we wil be done for today"! He said.  
  
He knew he had to ask her the one question he didnt want to ask her.But he had to. It was one of the protocals of his office. One he had voted on himself in the positive.  
  
Something he has become to regret ever since. But non more then right now. It wasnt like he didnt know the answer but he had no choice.  
  
Piper looked at him waiting for the next question. And she could see that leo was having a battle with him self wether he should ask or not.  
  
so she decided to help him out. she only hoped he wouldnt be to mad for her disturbing his thoughts. But when looking at him, he didnt seem to fly of the handle to fast, so she decided to risk it.  
  
"What , Leo you can ask me anything"?  
  
Leo looked up. God he hated this moment more then anything. What if she didnt understand that he had to ask her? What if she decided she didnt want a lawyer that had to ask this question? Well here it goes all or nothing he thought.  
  
"Piper did you kill your husband or had anything what so ever to do with it"? he finaly said.  
  
Piper looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"No leo, i had nothing to do with my husbands death, He may not have been the best or niciest husband, but he was still the father of my childeren, and i could have never killed him"! she said with a very confidant tone to her voice.  
  
Leo let go of his breath that he was holding and sighed."I knew you didn't , but i had to ask".  
  
Piper gave him a little smile." i understand". She said.  
  
tbc  
  
Just the one could hear the front door open and phoebe and he two little girls walked in the room.  
  
Both girls hidden behind a big fluff of pink cotton candy.  
  
"Hi mommy look what aunt phoebe got me, Its cotton candy see!"  
  
As holly plucked a big wad of the pink sugar candy and handed it to her mom.  
  
Leo had looked at Piper and her daughter and to his amezent saw Piper transform into a different person. the minute she had laid eyes on her daughter. Her face had lit up. Her whole demenaor had changed. She looked like a women not scared of anything. A women who would fight for her childeren. A woman in Leo's eyes, that was not the same when she was around a man. This woman radiated confidence. Leo kept staring at her. he somehow had to find a way to tap into this part of Piper. If he could do that then they would win this case. Hands down.  
  
Holly had turned towards Leo.  
  
"Hi Weo Wyatt" she said.  
  
"Holly"!! leo heard from Piper. Holly must have been in trouble , cause she turned to her mom and then back to Leo.  
  
"Sowwie Mommie, Hi Mr wyatt"! holly corrected her self.  
  
Leo gave the little girl his bigest smile and knelt next to her.  
  
"It is okay Holly, You can call me Leo, that is if it is okay with your mom"?  
  
Both him and holly had turned to piper and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Piper gave both of them a smile and told them that it was okay for Holly to call him Leo.  
  
Holly then turned himself in to his arms. and looked at him very seriously.  
  
"What Holly"? leo asked her.  
  
"Do you like cotton candy weo"? she asked him.  
  
Leo had to smile. "I love it angel"! He said to her.  
  
Holly once again got a big smile on her face.And she proceded to again retrieve a huge wad of the cotton candy of the stick.  
  
"Here"! She said as she handed Leo his big wad of sugar.  
  
"It is weally weally good, cause we gots it from the park"! she said like buying cotton candy anywhere else was just not good enough.  
  
Just to please the little girl Leo took a bite of the cotton candy. It was way to sweet for his taste, but it made Holly happy and that was all that counted.  
  
He looked over at Piper and he thought he saw a hint of tears. But his attention was once again demanded by holly.  
  
This time flanked by her cousin suzie.  
  
"Weo, how does they make cotton candy"? Holly asked him.  
  
"Hmmm , I don't know, but what i do know is that they only put good stuff in it"! he told the girls.  
  
"Uncle weo you is silly, you know the little elves make them, My dady said so"! suzie said.  
  
Leo hid him self in the head. "OH, how could i have forgotton that"! he said.  
  
both girls giggeling. "But my daddy says that is stupid and that elves awe not weal". Holly said.  
  
"They is too". suzie said.  
  
"Is not" Holly replied.  
  
"Okay you two"! phoebe came in between them."Time for a tape"!  
  
"Yah"! came from both the girls, as phoebe took them out of the room.  
  
She returned less then five minutes later and plopped down on the couch next to Leo.  
  
" Ugh two of them at the park is just a little to much". She said.  
  
" I'm sorry, didnt Holly behave, becausse if she di........."! Piper started.  
  
"No piper she was just fine , she was like any three year old, she was all over the place , like she is suposed too, dont worry"! Phoebe interupted her.  
  
" So how did things go here"? she wanted to know.  
  
Piper quikly cast a glance at Leo.  
  
"OH tings went great here , we had a great talk" Leo said as he smiled at Piper.  
  
" And before i forget it, i broke a few of your glasses". Leo added.  
  
Leo again looked at piper to make sure she wouldnt say anything to contredict him.  
  
He figured it was a nice chester to just take the whole blame.  
  
No need for Piper to feel more uncomfortable right now.  
  
He needed her to trust him. And he thought this might be a way of getting her trust. Or at least he hoped.  
  
"Still the cluts huh, Leo" Phoebe said. And she winked at him.  
  
Piper had not seen this.  
  
Leo somehow knew that phoebe knew what had realy happened and he was greatful to her for not saying anything. She had probaly taked to darryl already.  
  
He gave her a smile to let her know he had understood.  
  
Leo decided it was time to go so he got of the couch.  
  
"Well it looks like i have to be on my way". He said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Piper i will be by later this week to go over a few more things with you"? he told her as he looked at her.  
  
"Okay"! Piper said as she got up as well and walked to the front door with him.  
  
At the door Leo couldnt resist, He carefully took his hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
For a second he thought she might bolt, But piper didnt move a muscle.  
  
And she even looked up at him. But not for long , cause after a second she dropped her head again. Hiding away from his stare. Leo hated to see her so unsure of her self.  
  
"Piper like i said, I'm nothing like your husband, I would never hurt you, or those little angels of yourse, And i will get you out of this mess i promise you". Leo told her, as he was softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
He felt a tear falling on his thumb, and he lifted her head. "I promise"! he said again.  
  
Piper nodded her head."I know you wouldnt Leo, And thanks for helping me and my childeren, they need to get away from this, it has been long enough, they have never known anything else". she said, as she was stil looking at him.Leo wished athat he could kiss her at that moment, she looked so sad and he wanted to just make her smile, bu he knew that if he even went further than this the little trust she had in him would be gone. So he decided the best thing to do was leave right now.  
  
With that leo turned and left.  
  
Piper had closed the door behind him and when it was close she leaned against it as a sigh escaped from her lips.This is not good Piper she said to her self, This is not good.  
  
tbc  
  
she walked into the t.v room and looked at the two little girls, Suzie had fallen asleep and so had phoebe who had joined the two little ones. Piper looked at her daughter who was barly awake herself and was rubbing her eyes.  
  
" Hey little one"! She said . "Looks like you could use a nap"!  
  
She picked up Holly and carried her upstairs. And after having washed a pound of sugar of her little girl, Piper put her down for a nap. As soon as holly hit the pillow the little girl was out. Piper watched her daughter for a few minutes before leaving the room.  
  
After having put Holly down piper returned to her own room and laid down. Seen as everybody was taking a nap, Piper decided she could do with one as well. But sleep was not coming as her thoughts started to drift.  
  
Her life had changed in a matter of hours.She had been married and had three beautifull childeren. But her husband had left much to be desired. And now he was dead! Now she was free. She was free to have to live she had always dreamed about for so many years, the life that she wanted , the life that she deserved! But not before she would this murder rap. And she knew if anyone could fo it for her it was Leo wyatt.  
  
Leo wyatt, the name alone gave her butterflys in her stomach. And the man behind the name was the main reason. He seemed so nice. But then so had Dan when she first met him.  
  
Dan had been great in the beginning of their relationship. Piper had fallen head over hels in love with him. He had swept her of her feet. He had given her the world, there was nothing he wouldnt do for her. He would have gotten her the moon had she asked for it.  
  
It was heaven untill she married him. Then the whole thing went to hell in a handbasket.  
  
It had started out slow, A little yelling here, a little yelling there. And at first she had Yelled and fought back. But as the years went on she knew it was better not to go against Dan, the puhnisment so much worse after. Yelling had gone to hitting and hitting had gone to beatings. But the worst thing Dan had ever done to her......Worse then any beating she had ever had, was cutting her off form her sisters!.  
  
Three years ago he had told her to never talk to him again, She had wanted to go to Paige's party that was thrown by one of her friends because she had been promoted.But Dan had left a mark on pipers face so he had decided that they couldnt go. Piper had gone against Dans wishes and had gone anyway. Leaving him home to take cae of the kids, she knew she would be in for the fight of her life when she would return, but this was an importened day for Paige and piper had wanted to be there. When she had returned home Dan had been strangely calm. He had just looked at her and had said. "You will not talk to them again, and if you do not only will it be the worst day of your life, it will be the worst day of your sisters life as well". At first Piper had thought it would blow over, But Dan had been serious he had put a lock on the phone and he had her monitored from that day on.  
  
Piper had decided it was best to listen to Dan, for next to her childeren the most important people in her life had been her sisters , and she would never forgive herself if anything would ever happen to them. She remembered she had cried for weeks untill there where no more tears left,she knew talking to Dan would be futile so she never tried again. She had cut out all emotion and all feeling after that. Which had suited Dan just fine. She had finally become the woman Dan had always wanted. And the only time she felt a little like herself was when she was around her childeren.  
  
Piper wiped a tear of her face, as she pulled herself back to the present. As much as she liked Leo and no matter how nice he was to her, she would never put her self in that situation again. Not herself nor her childeren. Her childeren came first now in her life. And not even Leo wyatt would convince her other wise.  
  
After Leo had left prescott street he had gone back to his office.  
  
"Hey Catherine marie (I just had to lol) could you do me a favor, and check with the phone company, i need any phone calls coming or going out of the gordon residence". leo asked his assistant.  
  
Catherine marie nodded her head.  
  
"Anything else Leo"? She wanted to know.  
  
"Hmm, Yes see if you can get a hold of their doctor, i need to get a hold of their records". Leo told her.  
  
Again catherine nodded here head.  
  
"Why would you need the records? is it because of the way her treated Piper"? she asked him next.  
  
"Yes and no. I hadnt thought about asking about piper, but now that you brought it up, i might as well ask. Thanks cat". leo said using his little pet name for her.  
  
Chaterine had been working for him for years and the two of them had a comfortable relationship, not one that many understood. They where more then boss and imployee. They where friends. Best friends. So catherine had no problem asking the next question.  
  
"So why would you need their records? , i mean we know what the bastardt has done to her, we can see how she is, no one needs a medical records to confirm that, even a layman can see she is battered". Catherine said.  
  
"I cant tell you right now because it is just a hunch, but as soon as i have it confirmed, you will be the one to know, nosy little cat". Leo teased her.  
  
"I just dont want to do or say anything untill i am sure". He said as he saw her dissapointed face.  
  
Catherine gave him a smile she knew her little face would make him tell her first, He was a sucker for woman who where not happy. And a sad little face had gotten her many things from Leo. she just hoped that Leo woudnt fall to hard for the other sad little face in his life right now...............Piper. He had to stay focused on the trail and she was going to make sure he stayed on track.  
  
A few hours later Catherine walked back into Leo's office.  
  
Leo was in a conversation with Darryl over the phone.  
  
"So you think it there could be a possiblity"? Leo said.  
  
Something was said on the other side, and leo had to laugh.  
  
"Well you too pal". He said.  
  
"Okay i well see you tomorrow then, Okay......Bye". Leo said finishing theconversation.  
  
He then looked up at catherine.  
  
"So tell me cat do we have any good news"? He asked her.  
  
" Yes and no" Catherine anwered him.  
  
"Let me guess the doctor wouldnt give you any information"?  
  
" Yup, but i got the phone records from the last month"! she said to him.  
  
"Thanks Cat, You would think now that the man is dead that whole confidality thing would be non and void. I guess i was wrong", Leo said as he gave her a little smile.  
  
"Well there is one way you might get to them" Catherine said to him.  
  
Leo nodded his head. He knew what she was talking about. And he had hoped to avoid to go that way. He knew she was not going to like it . But he didnt have a choice. And it looked like he had to.  
  
"Thanks Cat" Leo said.  
  
And after Catherine had left his office, Leo picked up the phone and dialed the number to the morris houshold.  
  
"Hello". came phoebe's voice from the other side.  
  
"Hi phoebe, Leo here could i talk to Piper for a minute"? He asked her.  
  
" Sure leo, everything okay"? she asked him.  
  
" Yeah everything is fine i just need to aske her something.  
  
"Okay hold on a minute". Came the reply. and leo could hear her call for her sister.  
  
Piper woke up with a startle, she didnt realise she had fallen asleep and for a moment a dread of fear overtook her body.  
  
" Oh no". she said.  
  
"What if i dont get the list done,Dan is going to kill me"!  
  
Dan for the last few years had made a list of things for piper to do during the day while he ws at work. And she was to do everything on the list to the smallest detail. He had told her many time if only one thing wasn't done on the list there would be hell to pay.  
  
But then she remembered that dan was dead and that there was no more stupid list's.  
  
"PIPER"!?! she heard . Now she knew why she had awoken it was phoebe calling for her.  
  
"WHAT!!" she yelled back.  
  
"Leo is on the phone, He needs to talk to you. Why dont you take the extension in my room" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper got of the bed and headed for her sister and brother in laws room. Once there she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" she said softly.  
  
" Hi Piper, Leo here"!  
  
" Hi Leo, can i help you"?  
  
" Yes piper i need a favor from you"!  
  
"Okay , what do you need"? She asked him.  
  
Piper could hear Leo take a deep breath before swallowing hard.  
  
" What leo"? she asked.  
  
"Piper i need to get Permission from you,to getsome doctors files"! Leo finally said.  
  
This time it was Piper turn to take a deep breath and swallow, before she answered him.  
  
" You think they mght help my case"? she asked him.  
  
"Yes Piper i beliee they will. So would you call your doctor and give him permission to give out the files i need."?  
  
" Okay Leo, give me ten minutes so that i can call him okay"?  
  
"Thanks Piper"!  
  
"No thank you leo"!  
  
And after having said their goodbyes they both hung up the phone.  
  
As soon as piper had put down the phone she retrived it again. She gave a little smile.  
  
So weird, she could pick up the phone and make phone call with out getting into any kind of trouble.  
  
She called the doctor to let him know what ever file Leo wanted , that he could give it to him.  
  
Leo and darryl worked on the case for weeks,And where making good progress.  
  
Leo was still waitng for one of the papers that phone company had forget to send and they where having a prblem with the doctor.  
  
Even though Piper had told the doctor to give Leo any file he needed. The doctor had not done so. Darryl had gotten called for a court order so that the doctor would release them. But that prosess takes a few days.  
  
Piper was getting better day after day. She smiled more and more And she wasn't as jumpy as she had been before. And that is what Leo needed if he was going to put her on the stand. But he wasn't even sure he was gonna put her up there, He knew cole would tear her to shreds. He so wanted to get to those records. Because if he was right along with the phone records. He could prove his theory and therefore win the case.  
  
He hadnt told piper about this for he didnt want to get her hopes up. Because if his threory was not right things didnt look to good for Piper.  
  
Then a few days later D.A cole turner stood in front of his desk, And said he needed to talk. Leo pointed to the chair across from his desk and cole sat down. After cole sat down he started the conversation  
  
" So mr Wyatt , what are you gonna plead"?  
  
"Not guilty, And cut the crap cole! we have know each other from highschool"! Leo said. He didnt like people coming with out an appointment and cole knew that very well.  
  
" Well so far you dont have much proof though"? cole said.  
  
" We have more proof then you think cole, and you know that or else you would not be here right now"! Leo said with a little smirk  
  
"What do you mean"? Cole asked. Being mister innocent and prentend not to know what leo was talking about.  
  
"Okay cole lets cut the crap, And just get to the point. I assume there is a reason for your visit right"? Leo said getting frustrated. He gave cole a stare and for a second he could see cole back of a little bit. But not for long. Cole had something up his sleeve and Leo needed to find out what that was.  
  
"You assume right, Leo.We went over the caseand we have looked over all the evidence, And yes we have come to the conclusion that piper did not kill her husband......herself"! cole said puposly drawing out his words. He wanted to see the affect on leo's face. But it looked like nothing could get leo out of his lawyer mode.  
  
"Well wonders never cease"! Was all leo said.  
  
"But". cole continued.  
  
" That doesnt mean piper didnt hire someone to do it for her". he ended.  
  
"Oh man you have got to be joking right"? Leo laughed.  
  
" Have you seen Piper Halliwell, I mean gordon" Leo said.  
  
" Yes i have and i have to say she is quit the little actress, I mean come on Leo every one can see right through that one"! cole said with a little evil grin on his face, For all of a sudden he knew how to get to Leo.  
  
Leo felt a rage come over him like never before.  
  
" Get out of my office right now"! He hissed at Cole.  
  
Trying very hard not to lose his cool.  
  
"Whoa, whoa counsler"! Cole smiled.  
  
" No cole have you seen Piper gordon, i mean really looked at her? because if you would have you would know, that this women is not capable of doing something like that"! leo said rage still going through his body.  
  
How dare he come in here and talk about piper that way.  
  
" Well that's why we think her sisters did it". Cole said next.  
  
Leo whom had just taken a sip of his coffee, had to laugh so hard it almost came out of his nose.  
  
" You are telling me, that the wife of the captain and the head of child social services killed him! That is just to funny. Thanks cole i needed a good laugh" leo said still laughing.  
  
"Why not the two of them"? Cole asked.  
  
" Why the two of them"? Leo countered.  
  
" Give me a motive"! he added.  
  
To protect their sister of course" Cole said.  
  
" Cole my man, Piper hadnt even talked to her sisters in three years"! leo said.  
  
" So she sais". cole said.  
  
" No so does the police captain say". Leo replied.  
  
" Well after we are done with Piper we will come after the other two"! cole said as he was getting up.  
  
" All i can say is good luck, because i will be there for them as well. Not only will i get Piper out of this mess, I will get her sisters out as well. Leo said as he shook coles hand and showed him the door.  
  
No sooner had cole left and there was a knock on the door. And catherine walked in holding the left over sheet of the phone company. Leo thanked her and catherine left him to do his buisness, Leo looked over the sheet, once he had put it down he picked up the phone and called both phoebe and paige and his last phone call was to Darryl he requested they would all meet at the morrisons. Before hanging up the phone.  
  
After he had hung up the phone he grabbed is coat and after having told catherine where he could be reached. He headed out of the door.  
  
As soon as he got to the house he could see that Darryl and paige had already arrived. After having greeted everyone the kids where ent to the other room to watch a tape, so that the adults could talk. Leo sat down with a serious face. He looked from one sister to the other and back again.  
  
" Okay ladies, Here is the deal, and i need you to be honest with me"! he said as he once again looked at them.  
  
Piper knew something was up and became very nervous, she didnt dare to look at leo.  
  
" What Leo"? Paige asked him. Alittle nervous as well.  
  
Phoebe looked every where but at Leo. And Leo knew he was right in what he had seen in the phone records.  
  
" Didnt you guys tell me you hadnt talked to each other for almost three years"? leo said looking at the girls again.  
  
" Yeah so what"? Paige said defiantly.  
  
" Well if you ladies hadnt talked in three years, Then how do you explain this"! leo said a little angry as he throw the phoeb records on the coffe table in front of them.  
  
And as Darryl looked on all three girls gave a gasp.  
  
tbc  
  
"If you guys want me to try this case, then you need to be hnoest with me!! Why didnt you tell me you talked to your sisters on the night of the murder Piper!!" leo said still very angry.  
  
Piper was cowering in her chair, to scared to even talk.  
  
Leo could seeher reaction but at the moment he didnt care how she felt. they had asked him for help and he was doing the best he could. But if they where not going to tell him everything he might as well throw the towel in now.  
  
"Piper"! he said again, still looking at her  
  
"You never asked me"? Piper softly said.  
  
" Oh my god Piper, that is so not the point, Dont you think i should have know this? Do you guys have any idea what is going on at the D.A's office right now? Leo said with more force then was needed . He was still so angry and he had now turned to the other two sisters as well. As if to stare them down as well.  
  
Piper chriched under his stare where as phoebe and Paige looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
Piper was the first to answer him.  
  
"No" she whispered.  
  
" Well ladies and gentleman, i am happy to report that Piper is no longer accused of killing her husband"! Leo said sarcasticly, as he looked at all of them again to let his words sink in before he would continue.  
  
" But on the other hand Paige and Phoebe are now the head suspects"! he finished.  
  
The reaction would have been enormous. Had it not been for a little form that caught the corner of Leo's eye.  
  
And as he turned to fully look at the door. All the adults followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh no"!! Piper said as she got up. It was brian standing by the door.  
  
Brian looked at his mother. Tears welling up in his little eyes.He then loked at all the other adults in the room before running out and running for the stairs.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, fire coming from her eyes, she had never in her live been so mad before.  
  
"Thank you, Leo"! she hissed at him. before going after brian and leaving the room as well.  
  
No one said anything after Piper had left the room  
  
"I am sorry"! Leo said.  
  
" It's okay Leo". Darryl said as he was looking at Phoebe.  
  
" I do believe we have to talk"! He said to her.  
  
" And you might as well join us" he said to paige pointenly.  
  
Leo had gotten up.  
  
" I need to find piper"! As he left the room as well in search of piper and her son.  
  
He couldnt believe this was happening.  
  
Why did he have to yell?  
  
Why couldnt he have kept his calm?  
  
He just hoped that Piper would see him!  
  
let alone talk to her!  
  
He walked up the stairs, he didnt evenknow whereshe was when heard her voice trying to soothe her son.  
  
He knocked on the door. And let himself in before Piper would have a chance to refuse him entery.  
  
"Piper, could i talk to the two of you for a minute?" he asked them.  
  
"Now would really not be a good time Leo"! Piper said totaly spend.  
  
She was craddeling her son. Whom was still crying.  
  
Leo walked over to the bed where Piper and brian where sitting.  
  
"Hey Pal"! he said ignoring Piper's request to leave them alone.  
  
Brian looked at him tears still streaming down his little face.  
  
" Is my daddy really dad"? he asked Leo.  
  
For a second leo didn't know what to say, he didnt want to overstep his bounderies , so he looked at Piper to see what she had to say.  
  
Piper nodded her head to let him know that is was okay. For Leo to tell her son the thruth.  
  
"Yeah pal, Your daddy is dead". Leo said as he took the boy on his lap.  
  
" Is daddy going to heaven" brian asked next.  
  
"With grams and nana"? He further wanted to know.  
  
"Yes sweetie he is in heaven with nana and grams"! Piper answered for Leo.  
  
Brian had stopped crying and looked up at Leo.  
  
"Mr Wyatt"?  
  
"Yes brian"! Leo said.  
  
" Can i talk to you by myself "? he asked him.  
  
Leo was suprised by his request. And looked at Piper who was just as suprised as he was.  
  
" Of course you can pal"! Leo said as he once again looked at Piper.  
  
Piper got up of the bed. " Mommy will be downstairs, sweetie". She said and then left the room. Wondering what her son had wanted with Leo, and why he didnt want her in the room.  
  
"Mr Wyatt"? brian started.  
  
" You can call me Leo" Leo said to him.  
  
" Okay Leo"! brian correscted himself.  
  
The boy looked awya from Leo fro a few seconds as if to formulate the next question in his head before asking it.  
  
" Leo do you think my mom made my daddy dead"? Brian finally asked Leo.  
  
Leo was shocked to hear the question coming from this little boy. Apparently he had over heard more then they had thought.  
  
" No brian!, i dont think that your mommy made your daddy dead"! Leo said using the same words the boy had used.  
  
" Do you think aunt Paige or aunt Phoebe did"? he asked him next.  
  
" No i dont think that they made him dead either" Leo said to him.  
  
Brian was queit for a few seconds and for a minute Leo thought that was all that the boy wanted to know from him. But somehow he had the feeling that there was more.  
  
He decided not to say anything untill brian had decided to take him in convidence.  
  
And he was right. after a few minutes brian started to ask questions again.  
  
" Leo do you think my daddy wil really go to heaven"? Brian asked him.  
  
" Of course , everybody goes to heaven brian"! Leo told him.  
  
" Even if you have been bad"? Was brian's next question.  
  
" Why are you asking"? Leoa wanted to know.  
  
" Because he was bad sometimes" Brian whispered.  
  
" He made mommy cry and sometimes he made blood come from my mommies nose"! he explainned his question to Leo.  
  
Leo closed his eyes. And he tightened his embrace around Piper's little boy.  
  
He could only inmagen what this little boy had seen in his short life.  
  
And he would have loved more then anything to tell him that his daddy would burn in hell for what he had done to his mommy.  
  
But instead he said.  
  
"sweetie even if you do bad things you go to heaven". Leo told him, as he was trying to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.  
  
Leo and brian stayed ion the room for a little while longer. Neither one of them spoke much.  
  
Leo just held the little boy, and brian let him.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, and piper peaked in.  
  
The sight she saw made her heart jump a beat.  
  
Leo on the bed holding her son, like he was his own.  
  
Dan had never paid much attention to any of his childeren but for some reason he had disliked brian the most.  
  
Piper figured because brian had always been more in favor of her then his dad. it had been like that from the moment he was born. Brian and her had a special connection. And Dan had hated that more then anything. No matter what brian had tried Dan had always pushed him away.  
  
"everything okay in here"? she asked the two guys.  
  
Both of them looked up at her. It looked like Brian would have fallen asleep on Leo's lap had it not been for her walking into the room.  
  
" Yeah we just needed a man to man talk, right pal"! Leo said as he looked at Brian.  
  
" Yeah"! Brian agreed.  
  
Piper had walked back into the room.  
  
"Hey sweetie, are you okay"? she said as she sat down on the bed next to Leo and Brian.  
  
" Yeah"! Brian mumbled.  
  
" Do you think mommy could talk to Leo for a few minutes."? she asked him.  
  
" Okay". Came the answer from Leo's lap.  
  
Brian got of leo's lap and headed for the door. But then turned around and gave Leo a big hug.  
  
" Thanks Leo" before turning around and leaving the room.  
  
Piper stayed seated, Nervously wringing her hands.  
  
Leo placed his hands over hers and softly pried her fingers apart.  
  
"Piper there is no need to worry or be nervous around me, the way you are wringing your hands looks like you might break a finger or two". he told her.  
  
  
  
" Thanks for doing this"! she said to him.  
  
" No problem Piper". Leo whispered back.  
  
" Iam sorry for not telling you, and for losing it downstairs, i didnt mean to be so mean"!  
  
" Dont be sorry, i should not have raised my voice, so that he could have over heard. But why hadnt you told him yet pipe. It has been a few weeks now"? Leo asked her.  
  
" I didnt know how to tell them" piper said softly.  
  
"No matter what kind of bastard he was he was still their father, And in a lot of ways they still love him, and i just didnt have the heart to tell them that their daddy was never coming back. And i know that sounds stupid but i just couldnt"!  
  
" It doesnt sound stupid Piper, you dont want to hurt your kids. Any parent would have a hard time with that. No matter what this other pesrson was like". reasured her.  
  
"Piper"? leo said next.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Why didnt you tell me you had spokedn to you sisters"? Leo asked her softly.  
  
"I dont know, i was scared i guess"? she answered him just as softly.  
  
"But why piper, Dan is gone, he cant hurt you anymore"! Leo said.  
  
" I know LeoI just.............". She hadnt finished her sentence and when Leo looked at her he could see that once again she had lowered her head in shame and was wringing her hands.  
  
" Is it going to hurt our case Leo" she wanted to know.  
  
" It is not going to do much damage to your case" He told her.  
  
" But it doesnt look good for paige and Phoebe " he added.  
  
" But how Leo"? she asked him.  
  
"They never found any concrete evidence against you, But they have somehow gotten it in their heads that you basicly hired your sisters to kill your husband" Leo said softly again.  
  
"OH my god Leo we cant let that happen"! piper said as she suddenly jumped up.  
  
" We have to find a way to stop this Leo they didnt have anything to do with this". Panic starting to set in.  
  
" Leo we.........ho.........Oh god"! Piper had started to cry her head in her hands. sobs racking her body.  
  
And leo sat there not knowing what to do with her.  
  
Should he go over and take her in his arms. or should he just let her rant and get it out of her system.  
  
He opted for the first and walked over to her. gently he put his arms around her.  
  
She was so much skinnier then he had thought.  
  
piper was still crying and it looked like it wasnt going to stop for a while.  
  
Leo walked her back over to the bed. And much like he had done earlier with her son, Leo pulled her on is lap.  
  
He decided not to talk for the time being, he would let her cry. he figured it was long overdue.  
  
tbc  
  
Piper felt comfertable in his arms, like she belonged there and leo loved holding her there.  
  
In alot of ways she seemed very fragile to him, but when it came to her kids he coud see that there was fight left in her. Leo hoped she had used it on dan once in a while. But then shook that thought out of his mind. for her knew if she would have the conceqence would have been to great. He doubted that she had ever stood up against dan.  
  
Piper pulled away from his shoulder.  
  
" Iam sorry, Leo"! she said.  
  
" Dont be sorry Piper, You have al the right to cry after what has happened in your life" Leo asurred her.  
  
Piper dropped her head again like she had so many times since he had gotten to know her.  
  
But this time he didnt let her get away with it, he took his index finger and lifted her head so that he could her beautiful face.  
  
"Dont hid Piper" he wispherd to her.  
  
" You are way to beautful to always hide, there is no reason for you to be ashamed, none of what has happened to you is your fault"! he kept talking.  
  
" Dan was a sick man, and i cant even begin to understand the extend of the torture you have been through, you and the kids". he said to her.  
  
" How........"! Piper started to ask.  
  
"Brian has seen more then you can ever imagen"! he told her.  
  
" But i thought if i send them to their rooms they would stay there"? Piper said as new tairs came to her eyes.  
  
the one thing she had hoped would not happen had happened and her son was going to have to carry those scars with him for ever.  
  
" Leo , what did brian want to know from you"? She asked him.  
  
Leo told her of the conversation he had had with her son.  
  
And when he was finished he could once again see the tears coming.  
  
" I never wanted a life like this leo" She said to him.  
  
" Piper i know that, no one would like a life that , hell nobody deserves a life like that, specially not those beautiful children of yourse"! leo said.  
  
He had taken his hand and had placed it on her cheek. With his tumb he wiped one of the remaining tears from her cheek. he kept looking at her. He didnt want to scare her.  
  
but her brown eyes where firmly locked into his. slowly Leo pulled her closer and closer.  
  
Untill their lips where only inches away from each other. Leo just wanted to devour those lips but he went slow. he knew he had to go slow.  
  
he kept his locked into her. for if he saw any sign of fear he would back off. But there was no fear in her eyes it was more like it was curiousty. Now he softly pulled her the remaining few inches and softly kissed her lips. he backed away after a few seconds to give her a change to back out. and he looked at her.  
  
Piper nodded her head. and Leo went back to those beautifull lips. He placed his over hers. and this time she opened up for him. He felt her hands crwal slowly over his chest and around his neck. He pulled her even closer. He wanted to feel her closer. He needed to feel her closer. And the feeling to protect her overwhelmed him.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room flew open and a childs voice could be heard.  
  
"MOMMY"!!! it was little holly.  
  
Piper pulled away from Leo's kissed and buried her head in his shoulder. He could swear he could hear her give a little giggle. and he had to admit that he really liked the sound of it.  
  
"Mommy why is you kissing weo"? Holly wanted to know.  
  
" Do you have a booboo"? she added.  
  
Now Leo had to laugh.  
  
" Hey squirt" he told her.  
  
" I is not a squiwt"! she said looking at her mom on leo's lap.  
  
" I is a pwincess wight mommy"!  
  
" Right! didnt you know that leo"? she said as she looked at leo.  
  
" I am so sorry your higness" Leo said.  
  
Piper had gotten of his lap and Leo had to admit he missed having her there alreay. And he sure missed those lips on his already. He knew he had to have those lips again. He would make her forget all that happened to her. He would be the one to replace all the bad things in her life. Only with the good things in life. Her and the kids deserved at least that.  
  
Pipewr had gotten to the door, and had taken her daighters hand.  
  
" No mommy"? Holly screamed.  
  
"What hunny whats the matter"? Piper wanted to know suprised by the outburst.  
  
" I need kissed too"! she said as she looked at leo.  
  
Leo got aq big smile on his face.  
  
"If i give you a kiss, can i give mommy another one"? he asked her.  
  
Holly had to laugh. " Otay"! she told him, and ran over to get her kiss from leo.  
  
He looked over her head to her mommy. Piper was looking at him a little smile across her lips.  
  
She had liked kissing him and she had almost hoped her daughter had not walked into the room. Leo was a very good kisser and so much genteler then dan had ever been. Even in the beginning of her and Dans relationship, his kisses had never really given her the feelings that Leo was giving her right now. and when he had said to holly he would have to kiss her again. her heart had skipped a beat. she couldnt wait for her turn as she looked at her daughter whom had now climbed on Leo lap.  
  
tbc.  
  
Holly had put her little arm around Leo neck and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Piper standing looking at it got another lump in her throath. Holly must really like Leo for she had never even tried to this to her own dad. after Holly had gotten her kiss Leo grabbed the little girl and threw her on the bed. for a second there Piper got worried. But then saw what leo was doing. he was tickeling the little girls until tears where running down her cheek. not untill she begged Leo to stop he let her go.  
  
"Now you have to tickle mommy too"! Holly told leo.  
  
" Nah grown- ups arent as much fun to tickle" leo told her . but is mind was thinking something so different. he someday would tickle her mommy to where she had tears rolling down her cheeks. he lokked over at piper. She had a smile on her face and Leo was happy to see that the smile was there more and more everyday.  
  
Holly had gotten of the bed and walked over to her mother.  
  
" Is youwe tuwn mommy"! she said.  
  
" My turn for what hunny"? Piper asked her.  
  
" Youwe kiss fwom weo"! Holly said.  
  
Piper's face turned a little redder then it had been before. Yes she had loved kissing Leo, very much so. But the moment was gone. And kissing him now would just be to weird.  
  
She glanced at Leo and she knew he felt the same.  
  
However she walked over to Leo she didnt want to dissapoint her daughter. she bend her head and placed a soft kiss on Leo's cheek. Then looked at her daughter and told her it was time to go downstairs and have something to eat. Now little holly was always in the mood for food. And ran out of the room. Before leaving the room Piper turned to look at leo. " Would you like to stay for dinner,Leo"? she asked him. All Leo did was nod his head.  
  
After Piper had left the room Leo had to compose himself . As much as he had enjoyed the kiss he had started. the one that was getting to him was the peck on the cheek she had given him. It showed somehow that she trusted him. It made him feel more happier then he had been in his whole life. Just a little peck on the cheek.  
  
He knew what his innervoice had know from the moment he had seen her. He was in love. for the first time he was really in love. He was in love with Piper halliwell. He wanted to scream it down the stairs. He wanted to scream it down the street. He wanted to scream it of the roof tops. He was in love.  
  
He knew he had a long road ahead of him. And he knew it was not going to be an easy road. But he was going to help Piper get a better live. A better live for her and the kids, and he was going to be there every step of the way.  
  
after having co posed himself he went back downstairs. he walked passed the t.v room and saw the kids watching their tape. Brian looked up at him and gave him a smile. Leo winked at him. and then went on to the kitchen where he found Piper Phoebe and Paige busy with making dinner. It looked like Piper was so much better when she was around her sisters almost like non of it had ever happened. She looked like a normal person, having fun with her sisters.  
  
Leo left the scene in the kitchen and went to find darryl.  
  
He found him in the living room.  
  
"Hey Darryl"! he said.  
  
darryl looked up, he had been looking at the phone records.  
  
"Did you see this"? He asked leo.  
  
"Yup i did that is why i called you earlier. Do you see what i mean. all these numbers to this one person. and as you can see the last one was made about 7:15 am the morning of the murder.  
  
We know Piper did not make that call because she was in the park, and we can also asume that she didnt make the other phone calls except for the one to Phoebe the night before the murder". Leo said.  
  
"And what is this other number that has been called so often" Darryl asked Leo.  
  
He knew he could find it out for himself but he figured Leo had checked the whole thing out already.  
  
" That my friend is the name of the doctor i told you about, the one that doesnt want to give out his records, the one we are waiting for"! leo said to Darryl.  
  
"You know Leo when you came to me with this theory i thought you might have actualy lost your mind, but now that i looked at these phone numbers and the doctor not wanting to help . It even starts to make sense to me. but how are we going to prove it"? he added.  
  
"that i dont know yet, we really cant prove anything because we dont have any evidence to link this theory,"! Leo said.  
  
" Well we better find away because the trail is less then a week away and i would prefer to not have my wife in jail after you get Piper off." Darryl laughed.  
  
So the two of them put there heads together and after having talked it over they had come up with a plan.now all they had to do was talk to the girls and see waht they thought of it.  
  
Darryl looked at Leo "You know Phoebe is never going to go for this"? he told him.  
  
" I understand that , but it is really not er choice is it"! Leo said to him.  
  
" You clearly have not been around sisters have you Leo"? Darryl laughed.  
  
" One choice affects the three of them not just one"! He added.  
  
leo had to think about it for a minute, he knew the plan would work , but he wasnt sure if he even wanted to go through with it. Let alone Piper , Paige and Phoebe.  
  
The kids where fed first in the kitchen, under the watchfull eyes of the men. Shane Paige's boyfriend had joined the group as well. while the girls where setting up the dinner table in the dining room. After the kids where fed and send to find something to do. the adults sat down at the dinner table. And since paige and Phoebe sat next to their respected other Leo ended up next to Piper. Not that he minded, not at all.  
  
the dinner went great. Every one had sort of understood that they wouldnt talk about the trail during dinner. Phoebe had started talking about when they where younger. And the horrible things they had done to their parents as kids. Loe had kept looking at Piper and he loved the way she would blossom up. she almost seemed normal again. A smile that finaly reached her eyes. Several times Leo had to make sure not to take a drink when phoebe started a new story. because he had twice already spewed his drink over the table.  
  
Little Holly had walked in after the adults where done with dinner, and with out hesitation had climbed on Leo's lap. she adored him. and while the adults where still talking and picking at left over food. Holly had started to pick food of of Leo's plate. Leo didnt mind. and when holly had first reached for it Piper had shot her look not to. But Leo had looked at her and let her know it was fine.  
  
Now the litle girl had fallen asleep and her little head was resting on his shoulder. when dinner was finaly over Piper reached to get her daughter of his lap. But Leo shook his head. " Just show me where her little bed is and i will put her in it" he told piper.  
  
Piper walked ahead of him and showed him to Holly's room. carefully Leo took the little girl in his arms and carried her up stairs.  
  
when he got to her room, he took her shoes of and put them on the floor next to the bed. Piper had wanted to take over but leo had let her know he could handle it. After having her tucked in Leo saw a liitle rag, resemebling a bear. and tucked it under neat her chin. then he bend his head and placed a soft kiss on her fore head. "Goodnight little angel, sweet dreams".He then turned to leave the room. He saw Piper standing at the door. tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong Piper, I m sorry if i overstepped my bounderies. I didnt meant to"! he said to her. As both of them looked at the little girl in the to big bed.  
  
" It is not that , Leo"! she wisperhed.  
  
" It is just that her own father has never put her to bed, and he has nevr shown her as much love as you have over the past few days"! Piper added to it.  
  
" What is there not to love, she is amezing Piper"! Leo said.  
  
" Yeah, Dan might not have given me much, But he has given me three beautifull childeren"! Piper sighed.  
  
" Yup that he did". Leo agreed.  
  
" Why did he not love my kids"? Piper said suddenly.  
  
" I mean i understand that he didnt like me anymore, but these where his childeren, childeren that he wanted"! she said.  
  
" I dont know Piper, the man was sick" Leo told her.  
  
" I didnt want to have them, i didnt want to bring childeren into my life, Leo it was horrible for me let alone those little ones." She started.  
  
" Don't get me wrong Leo i love my children more then anything in this world and i would never give them up for anything"! she went on.  
  
" But was it wrong of me to bring them in to this world, to the live they have led till now, look at brian he has seen so much, and he is hurting.even if he doesnt want to admit it" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah but Piper, You did the besst you could. Tell me something."? Leo asked her.  
  
" What"?  
  
" If you would have told Dan that you didnt want to have those children, What would have happened to you"? he asked her.  
  
" Well you know what would have happened Leo"! She ansered him.  
  
" But maybe that would have been better, If i would have been killed then they wouldnt have to endure what they did"! Piper said to him as she dropped hr head again.  
  
He could feel a pain in his gut like he hadnt felt before.  
  
"Piper, that would not have been better, What about your sisters.How do you think they would have felt if he would have killed you, they would have never forgiven them self, for not knowing what was going on. And Darryl. And believe it or not Piper but i am happy he didnt kill you. And i am happy you had those beautifull childeren. Even though they had a hard start in live. they will get better. Because you are there for them. And you will get better." He said to her.  
  
He had lifted her head again. And all the while while he was talking to her. His eyes never left hers. "Piper i am happy you are here". He said again.  
  
" I am happy to get to know your kid, I am happy that you are smiling more, I am happy that you are getting some of your life back, and we will win that case next week. And then you and your kids can move passed all of this and start a real live. the live you and your children deserve"! he told her  
  
"Leo why are you being so nice to me"? Piper asked him.  
  
Leo was shocked by this question and just looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean Piper"?  
  
" I dont deserve to be treated like this, all i have done is get everybody in trouble"! Piper whispered.  
  
" What"? leo said stunned.  
  
"Your husband is trying to reach from bejond the grave to frame you for his murder. Just to stick it to you one more time"! Leo started.  
  
" This is not your fault, and you should know that Piper"! he added.  
  
" Me and darryl are working on someting and if it works then all will come out, and you and your sisters wont have to worry about anything anymore"! leo finished.  
  
"Are you sure Phoebe and Paige wont get in to any trouble, Because if their is a slight chance that they might, I will say in court that i am the one that killed Dan"! Piper said to Leo.Again Leo was dumbfounded.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me"! he said to her.  
  
" No Leo, If it turns out there is no way out for my sisters, then i will take the blame". she said as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Leo could see that she ment it.  
  
"Piper please promise me what ever happenes in that court room next week, you have to let me hadle it" ! he said to her.  
  
" I cant promise that leo, I will not let my sisters go to jail for the rest of their lives , i wont." she said.  
  
" Piper, Please, please just trust me, can you do that"? he asked her.  
  
Piper looked at him again. And she liked him she liked him a lot but not even Leo could convince her to not take the blame for her sisters, if it ever came to that point.  
  
" Piper can you please trust me"! Leo said again.  
  
" I will let you do what you need to do, Leo"! she said to him.  
  
"But if this thing that you and Darryl are working out doesnt pan out then i am pleading guilty" she said to him.  
  
Loe could see she was going to change her mind. But for know he had what he needed.  
  
She would let him do his job. And if all went well then he didnt have to worry about her taking the blame for something she didnt do.  
  
" Thank you , Piper"! he said.  
  
" For what"?  
  
" For trusting me". He told her.  
  
The both of them had walked downstairs, and piper had joined her sisters in the living room.Leo had gone to sit with the guys who where watching a football game.  
  
" Darryl can i have a word with you"? Leo asked him.  
  
" Sure"! came the answer.  
  
Darryl and Leo walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"We need to alter our plans a little bit"? leo said to darryl.  
  
" But way the way we where going to set it up would be perfect". Darryl said.  
  
" Yeha but it would be to dangerous Darryl" leo told him.  
  
" And i dont want Piper in that kind of danger"! he added to it.  
  
" Leo, are you falling for Piper"? Darryl laughed at him.  
  
"Forget falling Darryl, I am head over heels in love with that woman , and dont aske me why because i couldnt tell you. As soon as io see her she takes my breath away.". Leo told his friend.  
  
Darryl Patted him on shoulder.  
  
" It is about time you fell in love, and she is a great woman leo, but do you have any idea what you are getting your self into"? he asked him.  
  
" Nope but i dont care,Darryl i love her already and i dont want anything to happen to her, so that is why we have to chance the plans"!  
  
"Well just tell me what you want me to do and i will be there" Darryl said.  
  
so Leo explained what he wanted from Darryl and they both agreed that this plan was better and a whole lot safer then the previous one.  
  
tbc  
  
The week of the trial had arrived. And cole had a whole slew of People as carather witnesses for the prosocution. Must of them swearing that Dan had been the niciest guy they had ever met. And as the days went by Piper got more nervous then she had been the day before. Leo kept telling her to keep trusting him. And she really wanted to, but i her eyes things didnt seem to good. And even leo had to admit that things where not going his way....yet.  
  
Finally the day came that the defense had to present their case, and prove cole turner wrong. But the one thing Leo needed had not arrived there, so to his dimay her had to put piper on the stand. Phoebe and Paige where shocked and gave him some looks. But there was no other choice, he had to stretch time and the only way he knew how to that was to put piper on the stand.  
  
Visisbly shaken Piper got out of her chair. Leo help her get to the stand and before she sat down he said. " Please trust me to know what i am doing"! Piper looked up at him." I will trust you leo"! she said to him and then sat down.  
  
Leo stood in front of her, and after she had been sworn in Leo started his questions.  
  
He knew some of these questions where going to bring up some bad memories, and they would hurt her. But it was hurting just as much seeing her there.  
  
" Piper how long where you married to Dan"?  
  
" Nine years".  
  
" Was it a happy marriage"?  
  
Piper had dropped her head.  
  
" No"!  
  
" The D.A had a lot of people coming ythrough here saying Dan was an upstanding citizen, Is that true"? he asked her.  
  
" No he wasn't"! Piper said.  
  
"Piper did you love your husband"?  
  
" Yes i did for a while"!  
  
" When did this change"? leo asked.  
  
" After our first daughter was born"! piper said  
  
" How so"? Leo went on.  
  
"After she was born , Dan became more abusive every day"! Piper said.  
  
" Objection"!! cole said from his seat.  
  
" It was never proven that Dan abused his wife, nor has it any baring on this case"! he added to it.  
  
" Yes, but you opened to doorto his caracther" Leo stopped him.  
  
" All i am asking from Piper is how she saw him as a characther". leo added.  
  
"Objection overruled Mr Turner, Mr Wyatt is right you opened the door now you have to alk through it Mr Turner.Leo got a smile on his face. Ha ha score one for me. he then turned back to Piper.  
  
"Piper i know tis is hard but i have to ask you this"? Leo said, he hoped that she knew that he mend it. And if he could have avoided it he would have.  
  
" Piper did Dan ever hit you"?  
  
Leo could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, it just broke hi heart seeing her like this.  
  
Piper had dropped her head wich had become a trade mark by now.  
  
"Piper"?  
  
sShe looked up at him and while nervoulsly wringer her hands, she answered him.  
  
" Yes"!  
  
"Did this happen often"? he asked her next.  
  
Now the tears where coming down her cheeks.  
  
" Not as much anymore as in the beginning"!  
  
"Why was that Piper"? leo asked her.  
  
"We learned how to read his moods". Piper started.  
  
"Objection"!!! cole came from his seat again.  
  
"How can she read his moods, Is she a physic now"? cole mocked her.  
  
" Mr turner!! she lived witht he guy for nine yearsi think she would know his to reads his moods by know. We have only been in this courtroom for a few days and i can read your mood" Leo said a little pissed off.  
  
"Mr wyatt, no need for any drama"! judge webster said.  
  
"Objection overruled" He added.  
  
"Mrs gordon go on please, he instucted Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Piper, please go on" leo said.  
  
" We knew when dan was in a good mood or a bad mood, so if he had a bad mood we stayed out of his way, And just did what he asked us to do"! Piper said.  
  
"What would happen if you didnt do what Dan had instructed you to do"?  
  
"We would be in trouble"! piper answered him  
  
"Where you in trouble the morning of the murder"? leo asked her.  
  
" No, things had gone fine that morning we had our breakfast and then me and the kids went to the park".  
  
Leo cauht Darryl in the corner of his eye, walikng into the court room. A big smile on his face and a wink to Leo. Leo smiled as well for now he knew his plan was going to work. He turned back to Piper.  
  
" Piper one more question, did you kill your husband"?  
  
" No !! she said.  
  
" No further questions"! Leo said as he walked back to his table.  
  
Cole was prenting he was reading something.  
  
And when the judge asked him if he had any questions. he lifted his head like he was irretated that someone had interupted him.  
  
He waved his hand and said he didnt have any questions for this witness.Causing Leo to smile even bigger then before. " Now it is our turn" He said to piper as he sqeezed her hand.  
  
Leo got of his seat again.  
  
"The defense calls Dr hastings, to the stand" Leo said but he made sure he kept an eye on cole to see his reaction.  
  
And to his satisfaction Leo saw coles head snap up in suprise.  
  
And sure enough here it came. All leo could do was hope and cross his fingers.  
  
"Objection"!!  
  
" And why would that be Mr Turner"? The judge asked him.  
  
" I didnt have time to talk to this witness, your honor"!  
  
" Mr turner you have had ample time to prepare for this case, we will hear from this witness and when Mr Wyatt is done then you can question him to your hearts contend , i will even give you a little leeway". The judge responded.  
  
" Yes" Leo wisphered under is breath, this is what he had hoped for.  
  
He stepped from behind his desk.  
  
"Goodafternoon, Dr hastings" he said.  
  
" Goodafternoon"!  
  
" can you state your accupation for us please"? leo asked next.  
  
" I am the family doctor"! Dr hastings said.  
  
" Yes, but arent you a spcialist in something Dr Hastings" Leo asked him  
  
The doctor nodded his head.  
  
"Yes"!  
  
" And what would that be Doctor hastings"?  
  
" I am a gastroenolosist at sanfrancisco general" Dr hastings said.  
  
" And in laymans term that would be"? Leo asked him.  
  
" I specialice in stomaches and intestance"! The doctor explained.  
  
"Now Dr hastings was Dan gordon a pantient of yourse"? Leo asked next.  
  
"Yes sir"!  
  
" How long had Mr gordon been in your care Dr hastings"? Leo said  
  
"Mr gordon had been in my care for the past two years"! hastings replied.  
  
" And why was Mr gordon in your care" Was the next question.  
  
"What was his condition"? he added to it.  
  
" Mr gordon had cancer to the stomache"! Dr hastings said.  
  
A gasp could be heard from the crowd.  
  
And when Leo turned her could see the shock on Piper face as well.  
  
Leo had know that she didnt know.  
  
And for a minute he felt guilty not telling her. But up to the minute that Darryl had walked into the court room he had not even been sure himself.  
  
Leo turned back to the doctor but not before giving a glance to cole.  
  
The shocked look at his face satified Leo to no end. Guess all mighty turner had not looked at all the angles in this case. that was a first Leo thought.  
  
" Dr Hastings, How far was Mr gordons cancer advanced" Leo asked.  
  
" It was in the late stages"! the doctor said.  
  
" What do you mean bu the late stages Dr"? Leo asked him next.  
  
" Mr gordons cancer had so far advanced that there was nothing else we could do"! The doctor told them.  
  
" So Mr gordon had refused any other treatment"? Leo asked him.  
  
" Yes sir"! The doctor said.  
  
" What would that have ment for him."?  
  
" Mr gordon would not have lived through the year"! Hastings said.  
  
" Are you sure about this Doctor"? leo asked more for affect then anything.  
  
" Yes sir i am sure"! this one said.  
  
" Now Dr hastings when my assitance called you a few weeks ago with the request to see Mr gordons file, You refused, why"? Leo asked him next.  
  
One could see Doctor hastings swallow before he gave his answer.  
  
" Those files are confidential" he said, hoping leo would leave it that.  
  
" But even after you had gotten permission from Dan's wife you refused to give them to us, why"? leo asked next.  
  
"Mr Gordon had told us in case of his death he didnt want his files to be released"! the doctor said.  
  
" Why was this doctor"?  
  
" Well Mr gordon, said he loved his wife so much he didnt want her to know what he had gone through"!  
  
" Didnt you find it kind of strange Mr gordon asked for this"?  
  
" Well maybe a little , but it is known that people with cancer dont want their loved ones to know" !  
  
" Dr gordon as their family doctor, And in your profesional opinion, did it look like like my client anfd her husband had a happy marriage"? Leo asked.  
  
" No sir"!  
  
" And the reason you are saying this"? Leo asked, full well knowing the answer.  
  
" I had treated Mrs gordon for several injuries that could not have happened they way she told them she had gotten them." he said.  
  
" Why didnt you report these incedent to the proper authoreties Doctor, i mean is that not usually the case" ? Leo asked him next.  
  
" YEs usually that is the case, But mrs gordon always said not to worry that she was clumsy, and that her husband had never touched her."!  
  
" Did you believe her"?  
  
" No sir"!  
  
" Okay back to Mr gordon, did he know he was not going to survive the end of the year"?  
  
" Yes sir i had told him the week before he died"!  
  
" How did Mr gordon react to this"?  
  
" Much like any person would Mr wyatt after you have been told you only have a few more months to live"! The doctor said sounding pissed off.  
  
" Did you see Mr gordon after that appointment again"? Leo continued.  
  
" Yes sir, He came in to settle his payments"!  
  
" Dint you find this strange"? Leo asked him.  
  
" I mean where you not still his doctor"?  
  
' Yes and no sir"! Doctor hastings said.  
  
"What does that mean doctor"? Leo asked him.  
  
" He came to settle the bill and told me he didnt need me as a doctor anymore"!  
  
"Why would that be"?  
  
" I dont know, I thought he might have found a different doctor"!  
  
" Did you hear from Mr gordon again after that day"?  
  
"Yes one more time"!  
  
"And when was this doctor"?  
  
" The morning of the murder, Mr gordon called me at home"!  
  
" And what did Mr gordon want from you since you where no longer his doctor"?  
  
" He asked me if the diagnosis that i had given him was correct"!  
  
"You mean the morning of the murder, Dan gordon called you to make sure that the diagnosis you had given him was true"? Leo asked him again.  
  
" Yes sir"! The doctor said.  
  
"Weird"! Leo uttered.  
  
" That will be all Doctor hastings, No further questuions"! Leo said.  
  
" Okay Mr turner you witness"! The judge said to cole.  
  
" NO questions your honor" ! cole said.  
  
" Since i didnt have anytime to spend with this witness"! he said under his breath, but still loud enough for the judge to hear.  
  
" Now, now Mr Turner!! Mr Wyatt you can call you next witness"! Judge webster said.  
  
Leo was a very happy man, he had hoped things would go smooth but this smooth he had never imagened. He had at least expected cole to question the doctor. And for a second Leo thought cole might have someting up his sleeve. But then Leo knew he had the trump card in his hand and now was the time to play his hand. All or nothing he said to him self.  
  
He walked around to the front of his desk again and said.  
  
" We would like to recall Mr spikes back to the stand your honor" Leo said.  
  
And again he looked at cole. this time there was confusion.  
  
What did Leo want with this witness was all cole could think.  
  
Cole had called this witness earlier that week for a caracther witness, since dan and him had been shuch good friends.  
  
As Mr spikes made his way to the stand Leo's grin got bigger and bigger.  
  
He was happy he had put this man on the recall list. And at the monent he had done this he wasnt even sure if it was going to work, He had needed the doctor on the stand first.  
  
Now the whole kitt and kaboodle lay in his hands.  
  
tbc  
  
he walked over to the stand.  
  
"Hye mister Spikes nice to see you back"!  
  
" Nice to be back" this one said.  
  
" Do you know why we called you back to the stand"? leo asked him.  
  
" No sir" Spikes said.  
  
" Well Mr spikes i thought up a few questions and i thought that maybe you could help me out"? Leo said.  
  
" Go ahead Mr Wyatt" Spikes said with a lot of confidance.  
  
Little did he know he was getting rid of that fairly soon.  
  
" Mr spikes when is the last time you saw Mr Gordon before he was killed"? Leo started his questions.  
  
" Hmm, I cant be sure probably about a week befor he was killed"! Spikes said.  
  
" When was the last time you spoke to him"?  
  
" About the same time i guess , you know we called each other before we got together"!  
  
" Are you sure about this Mr Spikes"? Leo asked him.  
  
" Yes sir"!  
  
"Mr Spikes, did you know that Dan was sick"? Leo asked next.  
  
" Yes sir i knew"!  
  
" When did he tell you he was sick"?  
  
" About a week before he died"!  
  
" How did Dan take the news that he was dying"? Leo asked him.  
  
" Not very good , but it seemed that he had accepted it"! Spikes said.  
  
" Why would you say that Mr Spikes"?  
  
" We went out that night and really tied one on"!  
  
" Did you know he had not told his wife he was sick"?  
  
" Yes sir"!  
  
" And why did he not tell piper of his condition"?  
  
" Well he told me that Piper had not been herself as of lately and he didnt want to upset her more then she already was"! He said.  
  
" Did Piper seem differnt to you"?  
  
" No sir, she seemed the same, as a matter of fact she seemed a lot better then usual"!  
  
" Why would you say that"? Leo asked him.  
  
" I dont know"? Spikes said , who was getting nervous,  
  
For he knew he had opened his mouth and inserted his foot.  
  
" No , Mr spikes i think you do know"! Leo said.  
  
"You stated earlier that Dan was a good man and very much in love with his wife, isn't that right"?  
  
" Yes sir"! Spikes said looking towards Piper.  
  
" Isn't it true that this was the first time in years that you saw Piper witout bruises"?  
  
Spikes just looked towards Piper and then back to leo clearly the man was not feeling his best right now. And leo was getting more confidant that he was going to pull this off.  
  
  
  
" So i ask you again, How did it seem that Piper was better"? Leo said staring him down.  
  
" Isn't it true that you lied on the stand earlier"? Leo continued.  
  
" Isn't it true that Dan on a regular basis used Piper Halliwell as a punching bag for his own amusement"? leo went on.  
  
"Objection" cole came from his desk.  
  
" The witness doesnt know what goes on behind closed door" He said.  
  
" I Will with draw the question your honor" Leo said.  
  
He turned to look at Piper and gave her a smile. then turned back to Spikes.  
  
" Mr Spikes i understand that you want to protect you friend, but did you tell the truth earlier this week"?  
  
Spikes lowered his head, he knew he was in trouble. but then became defiant.  
  
" Yes i did"! he said. Looking at Piper. A look that scared her.  
  
" If she would have been the wife Dan wanted her to be he would not have had to teach her, but Piper just didnt want to learn"! He said.  
  
the crowd became eerily silent waiting for leo's next qeustion.  
  
" Mr spikes are you married"? Leo asked him next.  
  
" Yes sir" Spikes said to him.  
  
" And does your Wife do what you tell her"?  
  
" She better"! Spike ssaid with a grin on his face.  
  
" Then i feel sorry for her Mr spikes"! Leo couldnt resist saying.  
  
"Objection"! cole said.  
  
"I know i know" Leo said.  
  
" The jury will strike the last comment from Mr wyatt" judge webster said.  
  
" And Mr wyatt are you going anywhere with this , cause it looks like you are wasting the courts time here" The judge added looking at leo.  
  
" Yes your honor, I am only poining out that Mr spikes is not the upstanding citizen Mr turner made him out to be".  
  
" I will give you a little more time Mr wyatt You better be going somewhere with this" The judge told him.  
  
" Yes your honor"! leo said. then turning back to spikes.  
  
Now he was going to lower the boom  
  
"Mr spikes you stated earlier you had talked to Dan about a week before he passed awyay right"?  
  
" Yes sir"!  
  
" Are you sure about this, it has been a long time you might want to think it over"! Leo said staring the man down once again.  
  
" I know when i talked to him last Mr wyatt"! Spikes said but there was a waver in his voice.  
  
" Then how would you account for this"?  
  
Leo said as he walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to spikes.  
  
" I would like to submit this as evidence" Leo said as he handed a piece to cole as well.  
  
" Now mister Spikes in you hand you have to phone records of Mr Godon would you lease tell me you Phone number"? Leo asked him.  
  
Spikes had gotten very quiet and was squirming in his seat.  
  
"Mr spikes, your phone number please"? Leo asked again.  
  
" 555-7514"! Spikes said.  
  
" Now mister spikes could you tell me what number is underlined at 6:45 am the morning of the murder" Leo asked him.  
  
Spikes looked at the number and his face lost all color as he looked at it.  
  
" Mr spikes the number that is underlined Please"? Leo said.  
  
" It is my number"! Spikes said in a whisper barely heard.  
  
" Excuse me"? Leo asked  
  
" It is my number alright"! spikes now shouted.  
  
" Now Mr spikes if you told us earlier you talked to Dan the week before then what is you 15 minute phone conversation doing on this bill"? Leo asked him.  
  
" I dont know, Maybe Dan talked to my wife"! spikes said.  
  
" Well we thought you might say that so we brought your wife in to see if this was right"!  
  
As leo said it the court room door opened and Spikes wife came in.  
  
What little color that was left in spike now completely dissapeard.  
  
" Now we ask you again, Did you or did you not talk to Dan the morning of the murder"? Leo ask.  
  
" Yes sir"! spikes said  
  
" Yes you talked to him or Yes you didnt talk to him"?  
  
"Yes i talked to him"! spikes said.  
  
" Okay"! leo said as he walked back over to his desk and took another piece of paper and handed on to the judge and one to Cole.  
  
The last one he handed to Spikes.  
  
" I would like to put this in evidence as well" Leo said.  
  
"Mr spikes , Can i aske you what you accupation is"? Leo asked him next.  
  
" I am currently not employed"! spikes said.  
  
" How long have you been un-imployed Mr spikes"? leo asked  
  
" about 6 months"! spikes told him  
  
" Then Mr spikes, How is that on you bank account you depoisited 100.000 dollars just two weeks after Mr gordon was found dead"? leo said to him.  
  
spikes now looked like a rat in a trap.  
  
" Mr spikes could you tell us what the conversation was about you had with Mr gordon the morning he was killed"? leo asked him.  
  
" No i wouldnt, that is private"! spikes said defiantly.  
  
" You are in a court of law Mr spikes" Leo told him.  
  
" So and your point would be"? spikes asked him.  
  
" Okay mr spikes let me tell you a little story and tell me if i am wrong be all means"! leo said.  
  
" Mr gordon called you the morning of the murder, to confirm the time you where suposse to come over. He had told you earlier that week that he was dying. And he loathted his wife so much he didnt want her to get the money after he passed away"! leo started while all the while looking down on spikes. one could here a pindrop in the court room. Not even a little wispher could be heard all ears towards leo.  
  
" You two had concocted this plan that you would take him out of his misery and plant the gun so that Piper would find it.And she could be blamed for the whole thing. Mr gordon had told you. If you would carry out the murfer he would make sure Piper would get blamed and you would get the money"! leo said. " Am i getting warm, Mr spikes"? Leo said.  
  
" Mr gordon Put the note upstairs, for the police to find.And after you saw Piper leave the house you went in and killed Mr gordon"! leo ended.  
  
The courtroom started to buzz. Every body had their own thoughts on this. And when Leo looked at cole he just sat with his head in his hands. He knew Leo was right and that he lost this case. The first case he had lost in over ten years.  
  
Leo turned back to spikes who had not said anything yet.  
  
" Mr spikes, Did you go over to the house the day of the murder"?  
  
" Yes sir"! spikes said who knew he had been caught.  
  
" Did you kill Mr gordon"?  
  
" Yes sir" Spikes said softly.  
  
" Did Piper or her sisters have any idea what Dan was planning"?  
  
" No sir"!  
  
"Thank you Mr spikes no further questions". Leo said  
  
he walked back to hs desk and sat down. He grabbed Piper's hand and held on to it.  
  
This was the moment they had been waiting for for the past four months.  
  
Cole got of his seat. " In light of the new evidence the state is dropping all charges against Mrs Gordon and her sisters" He said and then sat back down.  
  
The judge banged his gavel on the table. "All charges againt Mrs gordon have been dropped and she is free to go. Gaurds take Mr spikes in to custody please" he banged his gavel again. " Court is adjourned" he said and he got up and left the bench.  
  
For a second it was very quiet and then the courtroom jumped into action. leo got up and with out thinking grabbed Piper in a big hug.  
  
"We did it Piper he said in her hair"  
  
" No leo you did it, thank you so much" Piper said as tears where coming down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you for believing in me" she said.  
  
" Thank you for trusting me Piper , leo said.  
  
**epilouge**  
  
A few months had passed and Leo and Piper had become very close. It still had taken a while for Piper to trust leo. But as one looked at piper she was a different woman. Hardly ever did she lower her head anymore and a smile seemed to be on her face twenty four seven.  
  
they where walking along the shore line of the beach bare feet and water coming over it ever time a wave came in . it was early in the evening and the sun was setting. Leo stopped and pulled Piper from behind in his embrace. Both staring at the sunset as leo rested his chin on her shoulder and Piper leaned more into him.  
  
" This sunset is perfect" leo wispherd in her ear.  
  
" But not near as perfect as you are" he added.  
  
" Leo"! piper said a little embarrest. she was still not used to getting compliments and Leo had given her plenty over the last few months.  
  
Leo turned her around in his arms, so that now she was facing him.  
  
"Piper i have never met a woman quit like you, you are the reason i get up in the morning, you are the reason my heart racses a mile a minute, you are the reason for this goofy smile on my face all the time" leo said.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and carressed her cheekbone. His mouth dry when he asked her the next question.  
  
" Piper would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the father of your beautiful childeren, i will promise to take care of you , i will promise to not hurt you ever, i will promise to make you as happy as you have made me in the last few weeks "? he said.  
  
Piper looked at him tears in her eyes. How had she become so lucky. she had gone through hell and back and here leo was offering her heaven. How could she refuse him.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek as well.  
  
"Leo you have made me happier then i ever thought i deseved, you have been a father for my childeren over the past few weeks, i dont dont know what i have done to deserve you. And yes i will marry you. And i will continue to make you as happy as you have made me"! she answered him.  
  
Leo smiled and lifeted her off the ground and twirled her around. " We are going to have a great live together you me and our childeren"! he said.  
  
slowly he put her down on her feet placed both of his hands on her cheeks  
  
" I love you Piper"!  
  
"And i love you leo"!  
  
Their lips found each other as the last ray of sunshine flowed across the water.  
  
the end 


End file.
